Ou quand Poufsouffle à enfin la côte
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Et si… Le ministère n'était constitué que de Poufsouffles ? Quel impacte cela aurait sur la communauté anglaise et, surtout, sur Harry Potter. Pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


Titre : Ou quand Poufsouffle à enfin la côte

Résumé : Et si… Le ministère n'était constitué que de Poufsouffles ? Quel impacte cela aurait sur la communauté anglaise et, surtout, sur Harry Potter. Pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

OoO

La guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage. Pire, il était en train de gagner. Depuis que trois des meilleurs aurors, Frank Londubat, James Potter et Sirius Black, avaient battu en retrait pour protéger leur famille, le ministère et Dumbledor se faisait marcher dessus. Enfin demain, demain !, un grand Duel aurait lieu. Il opposerait les deux grands leaders.

OoO

Merlin !

Le monde sorcier était perdu !

Dumbledor ! Dumbledor était mort ! Il l'avait tué !

Merlin, il fallait trouver une solution, vite !

OoO

Enfin. Enfin la paix était revenue. Voldemort avait disparu, enfin pour un temps seulement, mais ils étaient en paix. Le monde sorcier anglais aurait, grâce à Merlin, un peu de répit. Un petit sorcier, Harry James Potter de son grand nom, avait réussi à rassembler les troupes. Ce dernier avait été nommé dans le testament du vieux directeur à la barbe blanche. Le monde sorcier avait donc décidé de faire quelques choses. Ils avaient un nom, ne restait plus qu'à trouver son utilité !

Le ministère s'était alors divisé, certains, les pires, voulaient sacrifier le bébé au seigneur des ténèbres. D'autres voulaient faire des tests, des expériences, voir des rituels ! Mais heureusement pour lui, et pour les nerfs de ses parents, une partie du ministère était soudé dernière un autre objectif, le laisser vivre en paix. Ces derniers, tous des Poufsouffles, avaient alors organisé de grandes élections. L'ancien régime, sur de lui, avait accepté en riant. Il ne riait plus. Les Poufsouffles avaient tous voté la même chose et certains autres, le famille Potter, Londubat (qui avait aussi été nommé dans le testament mais personne ne les avait retenu, une histoire de grand mère dragon…) et Molly Weasley pour ne citer qu'eux, avaient assuré la victoire de ce nouveau régime.

Le nouveau ministre Poufsouffle avait réformé tout le ministère. Tous ceux travaillant de près ou de loin pour ce dernier furent interrogés au sérum de vérité. Une immense partie fut jeté en prison, moldu s'il vous plaît, la sorcière étant en pleine rénovation. Le pire, du moins pour les Potter, ce fut de découvrir un traître dans leur famille. Peter. Leur gentil petit Peter avait sombré du mauvais côté.

Cependant, toutes ses affaires avaient confirmé un point que personne n'avait pu pensé avant, tout les mangemorts ne venaient pas que de la maison Serpentard. Ils venaient de toutes les maisons. Toutes sauf Poufsouffle, jugé injustement trop faible et de toutes façons trop fidèle aux leurs pour se voir imposé de tuer un tiers voir deux tiers de leurs camarades pour une stupide histoire de sang.

La population décida alors, pour les parties lumineuse et neutre au moins, de ne voter que pour des Poufsouffles. Ces derniers, bien que fier, furent un peu embêté. Une maison ne pouvait pas occuper tout le ministère ! En plus ils n'étaient pas tous assez curieux pour faire chercheurs, ni assez assez courageux pour faire aurors, ou pire devoir se contredire l'un l'autre dans des procès et surtout ils étaient trop gentils pour devoir trancher lorsqu'un coupable devait être juger. La preuve, les procès des mangemorts avaient tous été fait avec les effectifs de l'ancien régime…

Le gouvernement décida donc de voter une mesure forte. Il venait de voter une loi visant à séparer trois grands départements du ministère, les rendre indépendant, sans pour autant leur couper les fonds financiers. Tout d'abord la recherche qui serait désormais hors d'atteinte de toute personne n'étant pas du département. Puis la justice qui ne pourrait ainsi plus recevoir de pots de vins de divers politiques. Et enfin les aurors, l'armée magique ne serait pas dépendante de qui que ce soit même si elle recevrait ces enquêtes du département juridique. Le ministère serait donc purement administratif, éducatif et surtout assurerait le rayonnement du berceau "moderne" de la magie maintenant que le tourisme était de nouveau possible.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Harry profitait pleinement de son enfance, loin des médias de Londres qui le portait comme le sauveur de l'Angleterre car il avait inconsciemment ''permis'' aux Poufsouffles de se rassembler pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Et pourtant Voldemort était en vie, juste il avait perdu une immense partie de ses troupes…

D'ailleurs pour contrer cet effet de vide, après tout il ne savait pas où se trouvait ses fidèles…, Voldemort avait décidé de recruter en Russie et de manière général dans l'est de l'Europe. Mal lui en prit car comme on dit, un pays, un mage noir. En l'occurrence ici une mage noire, une certaine ''Ana'' Romanov, impératrice des Russies magiques. C'est ainsi que le mage anglais perdu son premier corps. Du moins c'est ce que laissait penser l'enquête des aurors Black et Potter, et les cris de lamentations de tout les mangemorts emprisonnés.

Finalement, Harry rejoignit Poudlard avec son meilleur ami, Neville. Ces derniers rejoignirent en grande pompe les rangs de Poufsouffle, confirmant ainsi que le Sauveur était la cause de l'émergence de cette maison. Le directeur, Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard également, fit un discours glacial qui fit presque pleurer le ''grand'' sauveur. Finalement ce discours fut contrebalancé par les autres directeurs de maisons. Après tout Serpentard était réputé pour être ambitieux, mais surtout, depuis l'arrivée du nouveau gouvernement, ils étaient souvent comparé à des œufs de dragons. Froid et solide à l'extérieur mais chaud et tout mimi à l'intérieur.

Le début d'année se passa correctement, le Sauveur se lia avec énormément d'enfants. Ron le Gryffondor, avec ses fidèles Seamus et Dean, Hermione la Serdaigle, Draco le Serpentard, avec ses ''amis'' Théo et Blaise. ''Amis'' car les serpents avaient une idée de l'amitié très étrange pour les blaireaux, plus ils s'appréciaient, plus ils se taquinaient voir s'insultaient. Autant dire que la première rencontre post-serrage de mains fut assez rude pour Harry. Il avait fini les larmes aux yeux et avec presque tout les Poufsouffles entre lui et Draco. (Certains avaient cours.) Finalement c'est en bégaiement que le petit blond avait expliqué que..., et bien c'était sa façon de montrer son amitié au petit brun. Bien entendu ses amis l'avaient vaillamment abandonné à son sort. Finalement toute l'école avait entendue parler de cette confrontation, ainsi les Serpentards perdirent beaucoup d'ennemis et même, certains finirent en couples !

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que le nom Malfoy retrouva, dans sa maison du moins, sa splendeur d'antan. Il avait après tout permis à de nombreuses alliances de se créer ! (Et Non, ça ne s'appelait pas amitié, non mais ho…)

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de reprendre le titre de maraudeur, avec l'aide de deux jumeaux roux. Ces derniers enchaînaient les blagues en tout genre et surtout les deux Gryffondors développaient de nombreuses potions, sous les ''encouragements'' de leur directeur. Après tout on connaissait maintenant la valeur des mots pour un Serpentard.

Cependant un soir, le Sauveur revint de sa retenue, pour une blague où il n'avait pas assez brouillé les pistes, en pleurs. La grande salle paniqua mais finalement Draco réussi à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Puis comme les autres il paniqua. Qui était assez fou pour, Merlin, tué une licorne. Une putain de licorne ? L'infirmière courut jusqu'au lieu dit et avec Hagrid, s'efforça de la sauver. En vain. Après cela les aurors arrivèrent et menèrent une enquête. On arriva à deux conclusions, Voldemort essayait de reprendre de la puissance et Harry avait été béni. À quoi cela mènerait c'était un autre sujet, dont personne n'avait pour l'instant la réponse.

Un rapide interrogatoire du personnel mena à l'arrestation du professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier n'eut cependant pas de peines, il fut simplement ''confier aux bons soins du département des mystères''. On n'eut plus jamais de ses nouvelles.

L'année se finit assez bien, on admit un certain Remus Lupin au poste vacant. Il se fit beaucoup aimer des élèves mais il retourna tout de même à son ancien travail, à savoir professeur également mais dans la nouvelle école de sorcellerie destiné aux plus jeunes. Après tout il était très important dans cette école car grâce à lui tout les enfants étaient habitués à vivre avec une ''créature magique''.

Cette appellation avait été changé en ''être magique'', mais comme souvent les habitudes ont la vie dure.

OoO

La deuxième année commença étrangement pour Harry.

D'abord Draco était tout bizarre, il sursautait au moindre bruit et fuyait ses amis. Or depuis la ''Confrontation'' de l'année précédente, il passait son temps à ''lier un réseau opérationnel pour s'assurer un bel avenir''. A comprendre se faire des amis sans distinctions de sang, mais que voulez vous, on ne le referait pas.

Ensuite Harry découvrit, avec beaucoup de mal, la joie de se faire suivre par deux Gryffondors. La première était rousse, la sœur d'un de ses amis. Elle était très étrange et il était même allé à l'infirmerie pour l'amener. Mais on l'avait renvoyé en riant. Alors c'était normal de cligner autant des yeux et de changer de couleur, à savoir de rouge à normale, aussi rapidement ? Le second souffrait du même mal, mais il avait la différence de posséder un appareil photo. Il photographiait donc tout et n'importe quoi, au grand étonnement de Harry. Il posa d'ailleurs la question de ''pourquoi tu fais ça ?'' et apprit que le bébé photographe avait un mini lui a la maison que ne tarderait pas à venir. Ils étaient tout les deux des nés de moldus. Bon après le garçon était certes agacent, mais tellement mignon ! Le cœur du Pouffy craqua totalement sur ce bébé lion trop mignon. Il y avait déjà des paris qui circulait sur quand le Sauveur craquerait et ferait du lion son doudou.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour l'instant. Le plus important était que le nouveau professeur harcelait leur bébé blaireau. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Harry en lui parlant de célébrité et de bals où ils pourraient s'afficher soit disant ensemble. Or toute l'école connaissait l'avis du petit brun sur ce point, il ne supportait pas là célébrité. C'était inutile, versatile et surtout c'était pour un fait dont il ne se souvenait ni ne savait à quoi c'était dû. En faite il était célèbre car un vieux barbu avait écrit son nom sur un parchemin…

Cependant l'homme devint encore pire lorsqu'une inscription sanglante apparu à côté d'un chat. La chambre des secrets était ouverte. Le professeur ouvrit un club de duel. Bien entendu il décida que Harry ferait un bon exemple et il plaça face à lui un Malfoy très pâle. Tellement que le jeune homme s'évanouit alors qu'on lui ordonnait de saluer. Aussitôt le Sauveur se précipita face à lui alors que des renforts arrivaient. Le ''professeur sourire'' se fit éjecter de la salle puis de l'école car il avait mit en danger un élève.

Après tout quel professeur n'aurait pas remarqué que Malfoy était possédé par Voldemort depuis le début de l'année ? Comment ça tous ? De toute façon il fallait un coupable et ce professeur faisait peur aux élèves !

Finalement l'artefact qui contrôlait Malfoy fut détruit par les gobelins et le petit blond paya, de sa poche, le remède pour le chat. L'année reprit son cours et Remus revint encore une fois faire cours. Du moins un temps, car durant sa possession, Draco avait ouvert mais mal fermé la porte de la chambre. Ainsi un basilic se promena dans l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la fille Weasley et ne la tue. L'école ferma pour l'année, histoire de tout remettre dans l'ordre, donc toute les années se retrouvèrent dans l'école pour les tout petits sorciers. Ainsi Harry pu rencontrer la miniature de son doudou lion. Oui, le doudou était assumé depuis que la rousse était morte. Cette dernière avait quand même la sympathie des deux autres, en même temps ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils se voyait tout les jours. Donc depuis la cérémonie de fermeture de Poudlard, les deux survivants du trio ne se lâchait plus. Après tout c'était pour les rejoindre qu'elle avait prit ce couloir.

OoO

La troisième année commença sur les chapeaux de roues, aucun professeur de DCFM n'avait voulu postuler. Remus prit donc le poste, en alternance avec son autre travail. Il ne serait présent que durant les deux premiers jours de la semaine et le samedi, les cours étaient donc condensés et le travail en autonomie était de rigueur. Les Serdaigles avaient prit sur eux de créer un planning de révision à la bibliothèque et tout le monde s'y retrouvait au grand malheur d'une certaine bibliothécaire.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le fait marquant dans toute les lettres que les enfants envoyaient aux parents. Non, le fait était que Ron, le dernier fils Weasley, avait inconsciemment abrité Le Traître. En effet, durant la fouille du passé de Ginny, une obligation administrative, les aurors avaient reconnu leur ancien ami et l'avaient rapidement entravé. Heureusement ce dernier dormait donc il n'y avait pas dit de casse.

Ainsi l'année passa sans fait remarquable, si ce n'est qu'un certain blaireau traînait partout son bébé lion.

OoO

L'année qui suivit arriva enfin, les deux mois loin de son doudou avait été très dur pour Harry. Avec elle une flopée d'étudiants étrangers. On annonça la coupe de feu, et par malheur, Harry fut désigné comme 4e champion. Bien entendu il refusa, de même que le ministère et ses parents, mais le contrat était ''déjà'' signé. Ainsi le 4e champion assura à toute l'école qu'il ne ferait que le minimum mais qu'il essayerait tout de même de rester en vie.

Les débuts furent un peu froid, mais cela cessa assez vite. Les Poufsouffles avaient retrouvé leur dernier champion seul dans une des cours du château en train de pleurer... Oui parce que passer de câlin toute les heures à solitude froide ça faisait un choc assez rude. Et oui solitude car son doudou lion était constamment retenu par ses aînés. Autant dire que le doudou avait mit de sévère droite en apprenant comment son... câlineur avait été retrouvé. Ainsi il déménagea dans le lit de son Pouffy personnel et cela fit beaucoup sourire dans les années supérieurs. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que le lion avait protégé le lit de toute les méthodes qu'il connaissait, ou pas en faite car il avait recopié des cercle de runes avec écrit protection dans le titre sans savoir qu'elle brûlait la personne qui touchait le lit, sauf celui qui l'avait posé et son câlineur à sa grande surprise.

Harry gagna aussi des cours supplémentaires à son grand malheur, parce que participer à une compétition sans connaître la moitié des connaissances de ses concurrents c'est chaud quand même. Avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM, un ancien auror parano, qui faisait des démonstrations de sorts interdits en cours... Autant dire que le ministère avait viré le prof pour découvrir que ce n'était pas lui mais un prisonnier soit disant mort. Ainsi le vrai Folle Œil ne passa que deux mois dans son coffre. Il finit donc l'année comme il le fallait.

La première épreuve fut dur pour Harry. Un dragon. Un truc de beaucoup trop de tonnes qui crache du feu très énervé. Face à un blaireau qui venait tout juste de quitter le stade de bébé blaireau.

Harry hésita un long moment derrière son rocher avant de finalement lancer ses patronus. Après tout il avait constaté que la maman dragon était en colère or son petit lionceau et sa licorne de lumière calmait tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. Finalement la mère se calma et analysa sa situation. Elle remarqua que son nid était ''infesté'' donc elle balança l'œuf sur la tête d'un Harry tout perdu. Finalement il sortit de l'arène avec un début de bosse. Il fut accueilli par tout ses camarades, sa famille, mais surtout par son bébé lion. Qui l'accueilli d'ailleurs très bine, avec un baiser qui les laissa tout les deux très rouge, sous le rire des autres présents.

Le seconde épreuve fut, pour Harry, le bal. Il avait finalement consentit à inviter une fille, car ça faisait ''mieux'' pour la danse d'honneur. Luna avait accepté de lui céder cette danse tout en précisant qu'il pourrait rester avec son doudou le reste du bal car elle avait prévu un second cavalier. La première danse fut très étrange pour tout ce qui la regardait, car Luna ne dansait pas la danse officielle, mais une sorte de remake plus fluide que Harry suivait avec amusement. Mais leur entente fut coupé par un lion très jaloux qui réquisitionna son câlineur personnel dès la fin de la musique et ne le lâcha plus, même avec les gloussements de ses camarades.

La véritable seconde épreuve fut celle des sirènes. Harry commença sur de mauvaises bases car il n'avait pas put câliner son doudou depuis la veille donc il était irritable. Or personne ne l'avait jamais vu irrité. Un Harry irrité est très dangereux. Ce que les sirènes découvraient avec effarement. Depuis quand était ce possible de faire voler une sirène ? Sans rire, on suivait Harry depuis la surface grâce aux sirènes qui sortaient de l'eau plus de force que de gré. Mais Harry atteint ''la chose la plus précieuse à son cœur'' avant la fin du temps impartit donc il put garder son doudou avec lui le reste de la journée, bien protégé par une chaude couette.

La dernière épreuve fut un labyrinthe feuillu, où Harry abandonna dès ses premiers pas. Il fut chaudement accueilli par son doudou qui fut bien content de le retrouver lorsqu'on annonça les différents combats qui se déroulaient. Cédric gagna en touchant la coupe, mais étonnement on ne le vit pas apparaître. Après quelques minutes, des aurors furent chargé de le ramener, mais on n'eut pas de ses nouvelles. Ainsi l'année se conclut fadement, sans héros a félicité.

OoO

Durant les vacances, on retrouva le corps sans vie et mutilé de Cédric. La nouvelle terrassa tellement Harry qu'il fit une dépression. L'élève qui l'avait aidé toute l'année dernière était mort ! Cédric était tellement jeune ! Il n'avait même pas ses ASPICS !

Pour faire sortir de dépression leur fils, la famille Potter accueillit Colin. Même lui eut du mal a déridé son petit ami. Ce qui le fit réagir fut justement le terme ''petit ami'', qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé pour se désigner. Finalement le Sauveur se dérida et ses parents furent sûr de sa guérison en le voyant sortir de sa chambre un matin avec un petit suçon à l'épaule. Crivey fut alors officiellement introduit dans la famille.

En retournant à Poudlard, les plus âgés eurent la surprise de leurs vies. Le prof de DCFM était le même que l'année précédente ! Exactement le même !

Ainsi l'année ne fut pas très intéressante, si ce n'est que Colin et Harry se découvrait de plus en plus en profondeur. Leur apogée fut décrété au 12 février, lorsque le dimanche matin le jeune blaireau eut une grimace très parlante en s'asseyant mais garda tout de même un immense sourire sur le visage, le même que son doudou.

OoO

Les deux années qui suivirent furent assez mouvementées. Les langues de plombs avaient retrouvé des artefacts qui maintenait Voldemort, bien sûr ils avaient été détruits par les gobelins, mais ce qui avait bouleversé ses années était la santé de Sirius. Ce dernier avait été en contact avec les horcruxes durant une mission d'extraction, et disons que la famille Black avait un esprit fragile... En faite les Black étaient des adorateurs de magie noire depuis si longtemps, que leur corps avaient développés au fil des descendants des caractéristiques qui rendaient le Black dépendant. Or on avait détruit l'objet et donc le lien qui liait Sirius à cette source de magie noire.

Durant deux ans Harry avait fait de nombreux allés retours à St Mangouste, le lien Parrain – Filleul permettait aux médicomages de transmettre une magie grise puis blanche, comme celle que Sirius avait utilisé toute sa vie.

Ainsi Harry foira lamentablement ses ASPICS pour sa septième année et, pour le plaisir coupable de son doudou, il refit une huitième année. Heureusement cette fois ci il l'obtint, avec les honneurs en plus, donc il finit Poudlard en retard. Mais il en profita largement parce qu'il ne savait vraiment as quoi faire de son avenir. Auror très peu pour lui, son parrain adoré avait finit à l'hospice pendant deux, presque trois ans. Médicomage... C'était trop long... Après les trucs face au public... Trop de gens ! Le ministère était déjà plein à craqué... Bon, son doudou avait obtenu un poste de photographe, bien sûr, mais lui n'aimait pas tant que ça la photo...

Finalement la profession vint à lui tout seul, un troupeau de licornes débarqua dans le jardin d'une demeure d'été où doudou et câlineur passait leur dernière vacances avant leur entrée dans la vie active.

Ainsi Harry Potter devint connu pour son ''exploitation'' de licornes, même si c'était plutôt elles qui profitait du fait qu'un humain les comprennent pour le faire signer des trucs en politiques.

3 538 mots


End file.
